recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pastelillos
Description Turnovers Ingredients * 1 package of frozen disks (thawed in the refrigerator they come 10 in a package) * 1 cup of shredded cheddar cheese (use this as a cheese filling only) * ½ lb ground beef * ½ lb ground veal * ½ lb ground pork (optional for those of you that do not partake of this meat) * 4 to 6 tablespoons of sofrito * 1 teaspoon of oregano * 6 to 8 pitted or Spanish olives sliced * 4 tablespoons of olive oil * 2 to tablespoons of tomato paste (or you can use about ¼ can of tomato sauce) * salt and pepper to taste * oil or shortening for deep frying Directions # In a large frying pan put 2 table spoons of olive oil and bring up to heat. # Combine ground meats place in pan and cook thoroughly. # Remove from stove , drain all grease and set aside. # In a pot that will be large enough to hold the meat you have so far prepared add 2 tablespoons of olive oil and bring up to heat stir in the sofrito and blend well with the oil. # Add tomato paste or sauce along with the sliced and oregano along with salt and pepper and blend all the flavors. # Now add your ground meat making sure to mix all ingredient together, now would be a good time to check taste and see if you need more salt. # Your mixture should be nice and moist but not so moist as to have juices bubbling on the top, if so let the mixture simmer on low heat uncovered until you have a moist not dry consistency. # When done set aside and allow mixture to cool. # To prepare the turnovers separate the disks one at a time for each turnover you are filling. # Place on a clean flat surface and spoon in some of the mixture ( a tablespoon is usually enough). # Fold the disk over so that the two ends meet and with a fork gently press down on the edges to seal the dough. # Continue this process until you think you have made enough. # If you plan to make more than a few at one time. I would advise you to store them in the refrigerator until you are ready to fry them, so that the dough dose not become so soft that it starts falling apart on you. # Place oil or shortening for frying in a deep fryer and bring up to heat about 375 °F. # You can start by placing one turnover in the fryer and bathing with hot oil by spooning oil over it and fry until golden brown, once done allow to drain on some paper towel, and serve nice and hot. # Continue until you have completed all the turnovers. # Use the same procedure for the cheese filling. # If you still have some fill left you can freeze it and save it for next time. Category:Cheddar Recipes Category:Ground beef Recipes Category:Ground pork Recipes Category:Ground veal Recipes Category:Green olive Recipes Category:Puerto Rican Appetizers Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Tomato paste Recipes